Promessas
by Carol Yui
Summary: Heero prometeu voltar e Duo prometeu esperar, mas 4 anos se passaram...
1. Default Chapter

**Promessas  
****By Carol Yui**

- Mas que droga! Por que esse armário tem que ser tão alto! - Duo se esticava o máximo possível e mesmo assim não conseguia alcançar a última prateleira do armário da cozinha. - O que será aquela lata?

Desistiu e já ia pegar uma das cadeiras da mesa quando ouviu barulho na porta.

- Duo! Me ajuda aqui! Tá pesado!

O americano correu pra sala ao escutar a voz lhe chamando.

- Nossa! Mas o que você fez? Comprou o mercado inteiro? - Duo começou a ajudar, segurando o máximo de sacolas que conseguia.

- Engraçadinho! A maior parte do que eu comprei é leite, e que eu saiba o bezerro da casa é você.

Duo fez um beicinho fingindo-se de magoado ao escutar aquilo.

- Ah, mas você tinha que ter me acordado pra eu ir junto. Quando eu levantei, vi seu bilhete na mesinha dizendo que tinha ido ao mercado...

- Eu sei, mas é que eu queria ir cedo, que é mais vazio, e você tava num sono tão profundo que eu fiquei com pena de te acordar. Tá fazendo o quê?

Eles foram caminhando juntos em direção a cozinha.

- Eu aproveitei pra arrumar o armário da cozinha pra abrir espaço pro que você ia trazer. Larga tudo aí que eu já tô acabando e depois eu arrumo. - Duo voltou pra frente do armário, e se esticou de novo tentando pegar a lata, esquecendo-se que já tinha chegado a conclusão que não conseguiria alcançá-la.

Sentiu de repente o outro colando o corpo ao seu por trás, e duas mãos agarrarem-lhe a cintura.

- Huumm! Que pose mais provocante! O que você quer aí?

- Tô tentando alcançar aquela lata, mas a prateleira é muito alta. - Duo deixou-se abraçar e até inclinou-se um pouco pra trás pra ficar mais acessível. - Pega pra mim?

- Só se você disser que me ama.

- Eu amo.

- Ama muito?

- Amo muito.

- Muito muito, ou muito pouco?

- Muito muito! Pega logo, Jean!

O rapaz ruivo, quase uma cabeça mais alto que Duo, nem precisou se esticar e lhe entregou a lata.

- Você nunca cansa dessa brincadeira não? - Duo perguntou ao rapaz que lhe estendia a lata.

- Não, claro que não, por quê, você cansa?

- Não, não canso. - O americano fez um carinho no rosto do ruivo e se afastou.

- Tá tudo bem com você? - Jean notou a aparência meio desanimada do americano.

- Tá, tudo bem, acho que eu tive um pesadelo e acordei meio mal, não liga, já vai passar.

Jean ficou observando o rosto do americano enquanto falava essas palavras e suspirou, já identificando o problema. Pensou que há muito tempo Duo não tinha um dia _daqueles_, e se calou sabendo que nada do que falasse faria qualquer diferença.

- Relaxa um pouco, então... eu guardo as coisas, pode deixar. - O ruivo começou a retirar as compras das sacolas.

Duo viu o desânimo no rosto do amante, mas não podia fazer nada. Acordara se sentindo péssimo. Realmente tinha tido um pesadelo, só não lembrava como fora. Nunca se lembrava de seus sonhos...não mais.

Olhou pra Jean a colocar as compras em cima do balcão e se perguntou pela centésima vez provavelmente, o porquê dele estar ali. Não que agora não levassem uma vida tranqüila juntos, mas Duo realmente não entendia como ele o agüentara até chegarem aquilo.

_Quatro anos... há quatro anos ele me conheceu num dia horrível! O que será que ele conseguiu enxergar em mim, ali, naquele estado deplorável em que eu me encontrava?_

Quatro anos antes...

- Duo, eu sinto muito...eu vim assim que pude.Todos sentiremos a falta dele... Mas, você tem certeza de que tomou a decisão certa? É isso que você quer? Não acha melhor ficar um tempo em casa, descansando?

Une não sabia se o americano ouvira suas palavras ou mesmo se notara sua presença.

Ele voltou os olhos para ela, fazendo um visível esforço para articular as palavras.

- Eu..., sim, tenho... eu não posso ficar em casa, entende? - A voz dele começou a se alterar e a ficar um pouco mais elevada chamando atenção de Quatre, que estava na sala ao lado.

- Une, que bom que pôde vir. - Quatre cumprimentou-a e olhou pra Duo, tentando entender sobre o que estavam falando.

- Quatre, é claro que eu viria... ele era um dos nossos, não era? Eu estava tentando convencer Duo a ficar um tempo em casa... até que se sinta um pouco melhor... ele insiste em voltar ao trabalho imediatamente...mas não acho que seja a melhor saída...

- Duo, você não está falando sério, né? Voltar a trabalhar agora? Mas...

- Chega! - O americano arquejava, os olhos meio vidrados - Será que vocês não entendem?! Se eu voltar pra casa e ele não estiver... eu... eu não vou agüentar! - ele agora gritava - O que eu vou fazer? Sentar e descansar e lembrar que ele morreu? Que não vai voltar? Que me deixou sozinho? Eu vou enlouquecer! Não dá pra entender?

- Calma Duo, tudo bem... - Quatre tentava acalmar o amigo, sabia que a dor devia ser grande demais.

- Calma? Como calma? Eu tô calmo! Se você soubesse o que eu realmente queria fazer agora, não me diria que eu não estou calmo. Eu tô muito controlado! Eu queria sumir, eu queria me matar... eu queria ir junto com ele! Mas eu não vou fazer isso... eu... eu ... só não posso parar, entende? Se eu parar pra pensar, vai doer mais e aí sim eu não sei o que eu faria... Deus! Já tá doendo tanto! Eu não posso parar! Une! Eu preciso sair daqui... agora! Eu não posso voltar pra casa! Não para _nossa_ casa! Me ajuda! Por favor, me ajuda! - Duo foi escorregando lentamente, sentindo as pernas falharem. Enterrou o rosto nas mãos e de joelhos, continuou com a voz abafada. - Alguém me ajuda! Faz parar de doer! - O que ele falava já não tinha sentido e nem notou quando mãos fortes o levantaram do chão e o levaram para o sofá da sala de Quatre, onde este enfiou-lhe um comprimido na boca e virou um copo d'água para que o engolisse. Adormeceu um pouco depois.

- Ele vai dormir algumas horas. - Quatre olhou com curiosidade para aquele rapaz que levantara Duo no colo e o levara até o sofá. Une notou que ainda não os tinha apresentado.

- Quatre - ela disse - será que era pedir demais que nos sentássemos para tomar um chá e conversarmos? Quero lhe apresentar esse amigo e explicar-lhe uma idéia que eu tive pra ajudar Duo.

Duo acordou duas horas depois. Sentia a cabeça pesada, mas já que estava acordado, tinha que se levantar..._não pense... não pense..._

Ouviu vozes vindas da cozinha e encaminhou-se para lá. Une, Quatre e um rapaz ruivo, alto, que nunca vira, estavam sentados a mesa conversando.

- Está melhor? - Une o vira primeiro.

- Estou. - respondeu, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se também.

- Duo, eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa... ele também trabalha nos Preventers, mas fazendo um tipo de trabalho diferente. Duo Maxwell, este é Jean DuPlessis.

Em princípio, Duo achou ridícula a idéia de Une.

- O que? Assistência social? Mas ... o quê eu sei sobre isso? Eu não quero mudar de função!

- Duo... - Une tentou ser o máximo profissional possível, mas estava bastante abalada pelo sofrimento do americano. - Eu acho que você não entendeu bem, eu estou te dando a única saída pra que você continue trabalhando, pelo menos por agora. Não acho, aliás, tenho certeza que você não tem condições de assumir qualquer tipo de missão no momento. Se você não gostar do que lhe está sendo oferecido, sinto muito, mas vou ter que ser forçada a te colocar de licença por tempo indeterminado. Não quero que corra riscos nem que ponha em risco a vida de outros agentes. Essa minha decisão não é passível de discussão.

Duo se apavorou diante da possibilidade de dias vazios de licença, sem mais o que fazer a não ser _lembrar..._

- Bom, parece que eu não tenho muita opção, não é? E o que eu faria?

Foi o rapaz ruivo que respondeu a essa pergunta.

- Parece que você nunca tinha ouvido falar de nós, não é? Somos um braço dos Preventers que tem como objetivo proporcionar auxílio a qualquer vítima ou parentes de possíveis vítimas de nossas ações. E infelizmente, elas não são poucas. De uns tempos pra cá o número de grupos separatistas tem aumentado consideravelmente como vocês já devem saber e as nossas ações por conseqüência tem se tornado, digamos... mais violentas, no sentido de abafá-los. Isso nem sempre pode ser feito sem que hajam acidentes e mortes indesejadas. O meu trabalho é assistir aos familiares das pessoas que passam por essa situação. Principalmente as crianças. E estou precisando urgentemente de ajuda. São poucas as pessoas disponíveis e realmente interessadas nesse tipo de trabalho e ... - O ruivo se desconcentrou ao perceber a cor dos olhos que o fitavam, interessados no que falava. _Que cor é essa? Eu nunca tinha visto olhos dessa cor..._- Ahn... me desculpem, acho que me empolguei um pouco...

- Tudo bem. - Une sorriu para o rapaz - O Jean é o diretor da central de operações e ama muito o que faz. É um trabalho realmente gratificante, apesar de lidar com um bocado de sofrimento. Mas no fim, compensa. O que acha Duo? Você iria trabalhar diretamente com Jean, isso significa que teria que deixar essa cidade e trabalhar na matriz, junto ao prédio principal dos Preventers. É lá que fica concentrado a maioria do trabalho. Não era isso que queria? Sair daqui?

- Era, mas... - Duo gostou do que escutou, sempre se preocupara com essa _conseqüência_ de seu trabalho também, só não sabia que havia algo assim funcionando nos Preventers. Se tivesse descoberto antes, era possível que ele mesmo tivesse se voluntariado pra qualquer tipo de auxílio que pudesse dar. Mas seria uma mudança tão radical em sua vida... _bem, parece que a vida não está muito preocupada com o que eu quero, senão não o teria tirado de mim.._.- Sim... eu acho que poderia me adaptar a esse tipo de trabalho... não me parece uma má idéia.

O começo foi muito difícil. Duo mudou-se para a cidade onde funcionava a matriz dos Preventers. Jean perguntou-lhe se não gostaria de permanecer em sua casa enquanto se adaptava aos novos hábitos e até achar um apartamento para si.

O americano até pensou em recusar, mas não era do tipo solitário e um apartamento semi-mobiliado e sem ninguém com quem pudesse conversar após um dia de trabalho, não lhe pareceu muito atraente. Aceitou.

A casa do ruivo ficava num condomínio fechado, calmo e com lindos jardins. O quarto de Duo possuía portas grandes de vidro que davam para fora. Ele passava muitas horas observando as flores e plantas iluminadas pelo luar, já que dormir, ultimamente era muito difícil. Só pegava no sono em intervalos irregulares e mesmo assim era um sono irrequieto, recheado de pesadelos. Durante o dia era mais fácil não lembrar, mas a noite... sua mente o traia e ele enxergava a nave de Heero se chocando contra uma montanha num sonho, contra o oceano em outro, infinitas possibilidades de horrores que sua imaginação insistia em lhe mostrar a noite.

Jean se mostrou um excelente amigo. Calmo ao extremo, paciente e atencioso. E Duo sabia perfeitamente que não devia estar sendo uma boa companhia para ninguém. Ele nunca comentava sobre as noites agitadas de Duo. Nunca reclamava do mau-humor do americano, que havia se tornado uma constante. Duo sabia que era excelente no trabalho e que sua ajuda tinha se tornado indispensável. Mas fora dele... não conseguia se relacionar com ninguém e Jean era o único com quem conseguia conviver com um pouco mais de proximidade.

Sabia que o tempo estava passando e ele mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que sair daquela casa e procurar um canto para si. Mas a idéia de ficar completamente só ainda o perturbava, e como Jean não dava a menor mostra de querê-lo longe dali, ele ia ficando.

**Continua...**

**Comentários da Empresária: Seguinte, esse fic tá bem INCOMPLETINHO se querem saber a verdade verdadeira (por mais q ela doa... ;.;). As condições para que tenhamos um final para esse fic são: reviews, reviews e mais reviews! Então eu estou aqui SUPLICANDO pela ajdua de todos vocês... eu qro mto mto mto saber o que vai acontecer e tenho certeza que todos aqui tb vão qrer saber.. então, por favor, colaborem com uma boa causa!  
  
A postagem vai ser realizada dependendo do número de reviews, já que temos poucos capítulos... (eu q estou dividindo a parte que recebi)... VAMOS ENCORAJAR A BEST CAROL A TERMINAR O FIC! Obrigado pela atenção, pessoinhas!  
bye**


	2. Capítulo II

**Promessas  
****By Carol Yui**

_Será que ele já me amava desde aquela época? Não... não podia ser... quem amaria uma pessoa tão cheia de amargura? _

A voz do amante o chamando, tirou Duo de seus devaneios.

- Eu trouxe aqueles chocolates que você gosta. - O ruivo retirou as embalagens da sacola de compras e virou-se na direção do americano. - Quer agor...Duo, o que houve?

Estava bem claro nas feições do americano que ele não estava bem.

- É que... eu não sei... eu não tinha mais esses pesadelos há tanto tempo! E ...porque agora? E eu não consigo parar de ....pensar e... - Duo não conseguiu continuar e os soluços brotaram de sua garganta e as lágrimas que vinha tentando prender desde que acordara finalmente venceram sua luta.

- Duo... - O ruivo abraçou o corpo trêmulo e levantou-o nos braços para levá-lo para a sala. Sentou-se no sofá com Duo no colo e esse aninhou-se como um gatinho abraçando o ruivo pelos ombros e enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço. Ali o choro aumentou ainda mais. Duo se sentia acariciado nas costas e aquele conforto foi lhe fazendo bem, até que se deu conta do que fazia.

Jean sabia exatamente o motivo de suas crises. No início, logo que se mudara para a cidade, Duo até gritava pelo japonês. As crises foram diminuindo com o passar do tempo e depois que ficaram juntos, foram poucos os momentos em que perdera o controle como agora. E apesar dele não demonstrar, sabia que magoava imensamente o companheiro. Era a prova de que ele nunca esquecera seu primeiro amor. E Jean não merecia isso. Não depois de tudo que fizera por ele. E ainda fazia, pois não estava ele ali a lhe confortar com seu carinho? _Não devia deixar que ele me visse assim, droga_!

Duo se forçou a relaxar e enxugou as lágrimas levantando o rosto e encarando o ruivo.

- Desculpe... Jean, me desculpe, eu não queria...- Duo não sabia o que dizer. Conseguia enxergar a tristeza profunda que causara ao fitar os olhos do amante e provavelmente nada do que dissesse agora iria adiantar. - Eu... é só uma dor de cabeça... eu vou me deitar um pouco e já vai passar. - E ao mesmo tempo que falava, ia se afastando e tentando se levantar. Se sentiu preso por mãos fortes, que o trouxeram de volta.

- Fica... fica aqui comigo... - Jean abraçou o americano com força, como que querendo ter certeza de que ele não iria a lugar nenhum. Escondeu o rosto no ombro do outro e de repente, não se sabia mais quem estava consolando quem.

_Deus... por quê ele tem esse poder sobre mim? Por que mesmo sabendo por quem ele está chorando eu não consigo me afastar? Mesmo agora... Eu sinto o calor do corpo dele, seus braços em torno do meu pescoço... e o perfume... o perfume dessa pele que me intoxica... entra em minha mente e me deixa tonto... eu queria... poder me afastar...mas esse amor, é muito mais forte que eu..._

Sem que notasse, o ruivo ainda acariciava as costas do companheiro. Sua mão deslizando até a nuca do americano, enterrou-se em meio aos cabelos, na base da trança e foi escorregando ao longo dela, fazendo-o sentir a maciez dos fios. Estava totalmente inconsciente desses gestos, quando sentiu o corpo em seu colo retesar-se e empurrá-lo com violência.

- Solta! Larga o meu cabelo! - O tom de voz do americano era de raiva e assim que sentiu a trança solta, levantou-se com rapidez e correu pro quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si.

Jean deixou-se ficar. Sabia que o que fizera era proibido. Era algo que nunca fora discutido, mas que existia. Duo nunca o deixara tocar ou mesmo vê-lo de cabelos soltos. Antes, ele achava que um dia venceria mais essa barreira do americano, mas agora, diante da violência com que fora empurrado, duvidava de que aquilo fosse acontecer.

Duo trancou a porta e encostou a testa na madeira, sem forças para mais nenhum passo. Agora que estava sozinho, as lágrimas vieram com força total. Ele nem tentou contê-las, sabia que não conseguiria. Chorou por muito tempo. Primeiro por seu amor perdido, por tudo que poderia ter sido e que foi tão bruscamente interrompido. Depois pela pessoa que estava na sala. Por não poder retribuir do mesmo modo todo o amor que lhe era dedicado. E por que com certeza, o machucara mais uma vez, com sua reação às carícias em seus cabelos.

- Por que fez isso, Jean? Você sabe que eu não posso deixar... Isso era só nosso... só meu e dele. Sinto muito mas não posso...

-------

_- Hee-chan! Larga esse livro! Fica aqui comigo um pouquinho! - Duo subiu na cama e de joelhos tentava fazer com que o japonês lhe desse atenção._

_Heero nem se dignou a levantar o olhar para ele.._

_- Duo, isso não é um livro, é um manual, e se você não notou, é parte do que a gente vai precisar saber pra próxima missão. Se você me der licença, eu pretendo acabá-lo ainda hoje._

_- Mas Hee-chan... eu... tô precisando de você!_

_Ainda sem levantar os olhos:_

_- É? Pra quê?_

__

__

_- Ahhh, mas é para uma missão muito mais importante...meu cabelo já secou... e eu queria refazer a trança... mas meu ombro ainda tá doendo, e eu não consigo levantar o braço direito... faz pra mim, Hee-chan? - O tom de voz era intencionalmente meloso._

_A simples menção da palavra "cabelo", fez o soldado perfeito levantar os olhos do manual e fitar seu amante já com interesse. Não se arrependeu. _

_A visão de Duo, cercado pelas mechas castanhas, a cabeça inclinada pro lado como ele fazia quando queria lhe pedir algo, era por demais... irresistível._

_Ainda se sentiu na obrigação de esconder que fora tão rapidamente convencido._

_- Só por que seu ombro ainda tá machucado. E depois, some daqui e me deixa ler em paz!_

_- Ai, tá ... eu prometo..._

_Somente algumas horas mais tarde é que Duo, com um sorriso totalmente satisfeito, resgatou o manual, totalmente esquecido de debaixo da cama._

-----------

- Jean... eu sinto muito... mas não posso. - Segurava a trança com força.

Duo queria muito acreditar que um dia voltaria a ser o mesmo Duo de antes, mas sabia que era impossível. Sua vida agora era uma mera sombra em comparação com o brilho que antes possuía quando vivia ao lado do japonês.

Se esforçara muito para conseguir dizer um "eu te amo" para Jean e mesmo assim só o fizera porque sabia que o amava de uma forma totalmente diferente. Era um sentimento de gratidão pela vida tranqüila que o ruivo lhe proporcionava agora. E ele merecia escutar aquilo, mesmo que só tivesse dito espontaneamente na primeira vez. Em todas as outras só respondia um "eu também te amo" ou então participava da brincadeira do "muito muito, muito pouco" que ele tanto gostava de fazer.

- Me perdoa, Hee-chan... não é a mesma coisa que eu sentia por você... mas é que... ele precisava escutar isso, e eu...precisava de alguém em quem me segurar.

As lágrimas continuavam a descer livremente e Duo começou a pensar até quando carregaria aquela dor consigo.

_Se pelo menos eu soubesse... o que aconteceu. O que aconteceu? Como foi? Você sabia que ia morrer?Sentiu dor? Sentiu medo? Se sentiu sozinho? Eu queria estar com você! Eu disse que eu queria ir com você! O que aconteceu? Você prometeu que ia voltar! Você me prometeu! Por que não cumpriu sua promessa? _

------------------

_- Missão individual? Como assim, individual? Desde quando você sabia? Por que não me contou antes? - Duo estava em pé a frente do japonês que acabara de lhe comunicar que estava de saída para uma missão._

_- Se você não calar a boca eu não vou conseguir explicar._

__

_- Eu vou com você!_

_- Não, não vai! Duo, seja razoável... isso nem pode ser chamado de missão, afinal de contas é só um teste... e é por isso que eles só chamaram a mim._

_- Teste? Que teste?_

_- Eu vou pilotar o protótipo de uma nova nave desenvolvida para ser usada pelos Preventers. Parece que ela é totalmente a prova de rastreamento. Só há um tipo de radar capaz de detectá-la e ele foi desenvolvido pelo próprio engenheiro que criou a nave e se encontra no momento instalado no laboratório de testes. O radar vai estar desligado e ninguém tem o meu itinerário. Eles vão tentar me encontrar e eu vou testar se a nave é mesmo invisível aos outros tipos de radares. É só isso. Não tem com que se preocupar._

_- Mas eu não gosto de "missões individuais". A gente nunca fica longe um do outro... por que agora? Se não tem perigo nenhum, por que eu não posso ir?_

_- Por que as ordens que eu recebi diziam "Heero Yuy" e só. E foi por isso que eu não te contei antes, por que sabia que você ia fazer essa cena!_

_- Não é "cena", é que eu fico preocupado, você é um insensível mesmo! - respondeu Duo com cara de magoado._

_O japonês se arrependeu de ter sido tão rude ao fitar os olhos violetas cheios de lágrimas. Pegou-o pelos braços e colocou-os em seus ombros, abraçando em seguida a cintura do americano._

_- Escuta... são só dois dias. É o tempo de ir até o campo onde a nave está escondida, voar algumas horas e voltar. A cidade nem é tão longe assim. Por que não fica com Quatre e Trowa esses dias?_

_- É... pode ser...- Duo continuava com a cabeça baixa e a carinha triste._

_- Ei... não vai me dar um beijo de despedida?_

_O beijo foi profundo e demorado. Parecia que ambos queriam ficar com o sabor um do outro em suas bocas por tempo suficiente até se verem de novo. Quando pararam, Duo encostou a testa na do japonês e fechou os olhos, sem querer soltá-lo._

_- Duo... eu tenho que ir..._

_- Promete que volta?_

_- Duo! São só dois dias!_

_- Promete?!_

_- Ok, prometo. Você promete que me espera?_

_- Prometo. _

_- Agora vem... me leva na porta..._

_O japonês ainda olhou para trás mais uma vez antes de entrar no carro. Duo estava debruçado a janela vendo-o partir._

_Heero formou com os lábios as palavras: Eu te amo.._

_Duo devolveu todas as palavras com os lábios e sem voz: Eu também te amo._

-----------------

_Por que não me deixou ir com você? Por que não cumpriu sua promessa?_

Duo sabia que não podia continuar trancado no quarto o dia inteiro. Aquilo era passado, e apesar de ainda sentir o gosto daquele último beijo, havia agora uma outra pessoa em sua vida que merecia e precisava de sua atenção.

Foi ao banheiro... tomou um banho demorado, dando bastante tempo para que os vestígios dos olhos inchados se apagassem. Prendeu os cabelos novamente e dirigiu-se a porta. Antes de abri-la, respirou fundo e forçou-se a pensar no presente, somente no presente. Girou a maçaneta:

- Jean...

------------

Dois meses depois...

- Quatre! Quatre Raberba Winner, na porta da minha casa? Mas que honra! - Duo disse ao ver quem tocara a campainha.

O loirinho riu da surpresa do amigo.

- Nossa! Eu fiquei tanto tempo assim sem aparecer aqui?

- Ficou sim! Mas entra! Cadê sua cara metade? Veio sozinho?

- Sim... Trowa teve que resolver ... algumas coisas, mas eu já vou te explicar. E o Jean? Não está?

- Alguém me chamou? - O ruivo acabara de entrar na sala. - Quatre! Que surpresa!

- Oi Jean, é ... acho que o trabalho nos manteve mais afastados do que gostaríamos, não é?

- Com certeza. E Trowa? Tudo bem com ele?

- Sim, tudo bem. Ele não pôde vir mas mandou um abraço.

Duo indicou o sofá para que o amigo sentasse.

- Mas o que te trouxe a cidade, Quatre? Veio ver Une?

- Não...- Quatre começou a ficar nervoso diante da tarefa que teria pela frente. - Na verdade, vim pra falar com você. - Ele não sabia que seria tão difícil, ainda mais com a presença de Jean, ali. Antes de vê-lo tinha a esperança de que ele não estivesse em casa, mas...

Duo se surpreendeu com a resposta. Eram muito amigos, sim, e falavam-se com freqüência pelo videofone, mas não conseguia imaginar um motivo para Quatre ter viajado até ali só pra falar com ele.

- Quatre... tá tudo bem mesmo? Você e o Trowa...

- Não Duo, tá tudo bem mesmo com a gente, não se preocupe, é outra coisa... - seria realmente impossível falar na frente de Jean, mas seria muito indelicado de sua parte pedir para falar a sós com o americano.

Mesmo assim, parece que de algum modo o ruivo notou o constrangimento de Quatre e achou melhor deixá-lo aos cuidados de Duo.

- Bom, foi muito bom te rever Quatre, mas eu tenho muitos relatórios para ler ainda hoje. Vou deixar vocês dois a vontade. Lembranças ao Trowa.

- Foi bom te rever também, Jean e pode deixar que eu falo pro Trowa.- Quatre estava visivelmente aliviado com aquela saída. O que não tornou mais fácil o que iria fazer agora.

Depois que Jean saiu da sala e ouviram o barulho da porta do escritório sendo fechada, Duo encarou o loirinho com curiosidade, querendo saber o quê de tão importante ele teria para lhe falar.

- Duo... eu... realmente não sei por onde começar...Foi um choque pra mim, e eu imagino que vá ser muito maior pra você. O Trowa não queria que eu viesse, mas eu me coloquei no seu lugar e achei que eu gostaria que alguém fizesse isso por mim...

- Nossa Quatre! Tá me assustando... o que aconteceu?

- Eu vou ter que falar logo de uma vez, por que não tem como enrolar. Há mais ou menos duas semanas eu estava passando de carro pela rua em que você morava e... lembra-se da quadra em que costumávamos jogar basquete quando tínhamos tempo?

Duo não estava gostando do início da conversa. Se tinha uma coisa que ele definitivamente não podia fazer, pra seu próprio bem, era relembrar aqueles momentos felizes dele e de Heero passados ao lado dos amigos. E Quatre sabia disso.

_Por que ele quer falar disso agora?_

- Lembro. - _claro que eu lembro_

- É, bem... eu fiquei com saudades daquele tempo e quando passei em frente a quadra, não pude evitar de olhar e...eu vi...- Quatre já estava suando com o esforço que fazia para falar. Não conseguia prever a reação do amigo ao que ia dizer.

- Viu? O quê?

- Sentado no banco da lateral , eu vi... o Heero.

Duo ficou sem ação. O que poderia dizer diante daquilo? O amigo agora estaria tendo visões?

- Quatre... eu não sei o que di...- Antes que acabasse, Duo foi interrompido.

- Espera... deixa eu acabar de falar, você vai entender.

Duo se calou, mas uma voz vinda de dentro o dizia que o que ia escutar era algo sério. Ele conhecia seu amigo muito bem e sabia que ele não viajaria até ali para contar-lhe que vira um fantasma!

- Eu fiquei tão atordoado! Por que mesmo que tenha sido rápido, eu tive certeza que era ele! Eu dei a volta no quarteirão, para olhar de novo, mas quando voltei, não havia mais ninguém. Eu contei ao Trowa... e ele me disse que eu tinha ficado maluco. Como você deve estar pensando agora. Mas eu tinha certeza. Eu sei o que eu vi. Decidi começar a investigar por conta própria. Vasculhei vários arquivos dos Preventers e não achei nada... já estava ficando louco com isso. Daí o Trowa viu que eu não ia desistir e resolveu me ajudar só pra acabar logo com aquilo. E... ele achou. Ele conseguiu entrar em alguns arquivos ultra-secretos... nem sei como, e descobriu. Duo... o Heero está vivo.

**Continua...**

**Comentário da autora:** Eu estou perdida! Combinei com a Goddess que iria continuar a fic se recebesse bastante reviews, crente que ninguém ia ter paciência pra ler de novo. Me dei mal...

Vamos aos agradecimentos pelos reviews (¬¬) : Aryam (não enjôo dos seus comentários não), Anna Malfoy (tá doida? Acha que eu ia fazer isso?), Bulma-chan (Calma que vai dar pra entender tudo), Athena Sagara (no meu mundinho também não... espere só mais um pouquinho), Pipe (hahaha!! Bom método, mas a idéia dos reviews foi da Goddess, não brigue comigo) e a Goddess, minha maior incentivadora. Obrigada a TODOS!!!

**Comentário da Empresária: ** O método de postagem não é meu, é da Arkanuza, ela que me disse pra fazer assim e eu achei que ia ser lekal! Claro que eu xei q sem capítulos, sem reviews.. Mas é sempre bom ter umas reviews pra todo capítulo, né? Eu não sô loka genteeeee!! Agora, Carol-sama.... Eu disse que existiam pessoas que apoiavam a minha causa desesperada! Você não acreditou.... ajoelhou tem que rezar! .

Espero que todos estejam apreciando tanto quanto euuuuuuuuuu... XD Que tal uma pequena demonstração do próximo capítulo? E não esqueçam das reviews, hein??

**Cena do Próximo Capítulo:**

_Heero está vivo._

Jean havia aberto a porta do escritório, o antigo quarto de Duo, e estava indo em direção a cozinha quando ouviu a frase. Parou estático antes de passar pela porta que dava para sala e não conseguiu se impedir de parar para ouvir, mesmo porque, suas pernas não obedeciam mais aos comandos da mente.


	3. Capítulo III

**Comentário da Empresária: Agora vamos discutir entre nós, leitores a amantes de Promessas! SE alguém for fofocar pra Carol-sama que eu postei quase dez páginas eu volto a colocar só QUATRO! ò.**

**Próximo tópico: Gente, as linhas que eu tenho estão chegando ao final! Tenho apenas mais 14 páginas... resumindo: VAMOS A LUTA! . Precisamos fazer a Madame escrever mais e logo... se não ficaremos sem nada! E ela havia PROMETIDO, então... temos que faze-la cumprir, certo? CERTO! **

**Outro: Eu não sei como ela postou os capítulos deste fic, como eu recebi primeiro tá sem marcação, então, please, não me culpem...!!**

**Próximo...: Ela agradece desde já todas as reviews!**

**o.o Agora um ps meu pra Patty-chan: XD Patty-chan, caso a Srta passe por aqui mais uma vez, me manda um e-mail com seu telefone que minha agendinha simplesmente resolveu apagá-lo, já fui duas vezes para Curitiba e qria ir te visitar só que não tinha o maldito tel! " E o endereço eu só tinha no envelope que te mandei, com a carta! Resumindo: estou sem contato!**

**Agora... que as cortinas se abram! XD**

**

* * *

**

_Heero está vivo._

Jean havia aberto a porta do escritório, o antigo quarto de Duo, e estava indo em direção a cozinha quando ouviu a frase. Parou estático antes de passar pela porta que dava para sala e não conseguiu se impedir de parar para ouvir, mesmo porque, suas pernas não obedeciam mais aos comandos da mente.

- Eu não sei bem o que aconteceu. - Quatre continuava. - Tudo o que conseguimos descobrir é que ele foi reincorporado ao quadro dos Preventers mais ou menos um ano após sua mor... seu desaparecimento. Parece que agora suas ações são totalmente secretas e ele só recebe ordens e somente se comunica com Une.

Quatre tentava decifrar o que ia pela mente do americano, mas ele permanecia impassível a sua frente. Não esboçava qualquer tipo de reação.

- Duo, você está bem?

O americano focalizou o rosto do amigo a sua frente, mas as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta. Não conseguia nem organizar os pensamentos, quanto mais verbalizá-los. _Vivo... ele está vivo..._ Nem por um momento duvidou das informações dadas por Quatre. O loirinho não estaria ali lhe dando esta notícia se não tivesse certeza absoluta de todos os fatos, e o fato de ter sido Trowa a descobrir o arquivo só confirmava ainda mais a estória toda.

_Vivo... Heero está vivo... Mas... se ele está vivo, por que não voltou? O que aconteceu? Por que aquela separação tão sem sentido? Se ele não...me amava mais, não precisava ter feito aquilo... Uma farsa? Não... isso não. Ele me amava... eu sei que amava... nós nos amávamos... Não... consigo entender..._

- Quatre... você sabe onde ele está agora? - sua cabeça ainda girava, o coração parecia querer saltar do peito, mas obrigou-se a respirar fundo e a agir com racionalidade.__

- Sei... o endereço estava no arquivo, eu trouxe por que achei que iria querer... mas, você nem vai acreditar aonde ele mora agora.- Quatre puxou um papel do bolso e estendeu-o a Duo.

O americano arregalou os olhos ao ler o que estava escrito.

- Mas, Quatre! Essa... é a mesma rua! É a mesma rua em que morávamos! Esse número... é o edifício em frente ao que morávamos! Eu não entendo...- Agora sim, todo peso daquela notícia se fez sentir no americano e ele se sentiu desmoronar. Sentiu que estava flutuando, voando, enquanto o mundo inclinava-se em seu eixo e o teto girava acima dele. Ele desmaiou.

Ele respirava irregularmente. Alguém o ajudou a se sentar. Conseguiu divisar o rosto de Jean a sua frente.

- Você está bem? Está me ouvindo? Tente respirar fundo, você ficou um bom tempo desacordado.

Duo olhou em volta e identificou o quarto que dividia com Jean. Estava na cama, sentado ao lado do ruivo.

- Como? O que aconte... - seu cérebro começou a clarear e a lembrança da conversa com Quatre voltou a sua mente.- Onde está Quatre?

- Ele já foi. Pediu desculpas por não ter esperado mas Trowa o estava aguardando. Ele... pediu que eu lhe dissesse que ... sente muito.- Jean não estava conseguindo disfarçar muito bem a angústia que estava sentindo no momento. Parecia que desde que ouvira aquela frase, uma mão esmagava seu coração tentando parti-lo em pedaços.

- Você... já sabe? - Duo notou o nervosismo do ruivo.

- Já. Eu ouvi. Estava passando pela porta quando ele falou e ... não pude me impedir de ouvir.

- Eu... estou tão confuso! Nada mais faz sentido! Eu me sinto tão perdido!

Duo estendeu os braços para o companheiro, sendo imediatamente abraçado por ele.

- Deita de novo. Vou procurar um calmante. Você já não toma nenhum há muito tempo, mas acho que ainda sobrou um vidro.

Jean retornou em poucos minutos com um comprimido e um copo de água. Momentos depois Duo estava mergulhado num sono sem sonhos.

Duo abriu a porta do escritório lentamente. Enxergou Jean sentado a sua mesa com pilhas de papel a sua frente, mas não os estava lendo. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum lugar, sua mente longe dali. Fechou a porta com um ruído para que o ruivo notasse sua presença.

- Já acordou? Está se sentindo bem?

- Sim... tudo bem - Duo sabia que o diálogo que se seguiria não seria fácil. Não conseguiu pensar em nada para falar e ficou apenas encarando o companheiro, parado a sua frente.

- Já decidiu o que vai fazer?

- Não... não pensei ainda. Só sei que não posso ficar sem saber o que aconteceu pro resto da vida...­- O olhar de Jean sobre ele o estava perturbando. Ele podia enxergar o desespero nos olhos verdes e o esforço que ele fazia para disfarçá-lo.

- Então... você vai atrás dele, não vai?

- Jean... eu preciso saber... você não acha que vai ser pior guardar essa duvida pra sempre?

- Pior pra quem? Duo... já se passaram quatro anos. Quatro anos! Se ele te amava como você _pensa_ que amava, por que ele não voltou? Que diferença vai fazer o que ele te disser? Se ele quisesse te encontrar, já teria aparecido. Você ... vai se machucar e ... vai _me_ machucar...

Duo sabia que o que ele dizia era verdade, e odiava magoar Jean dessa maneira, mas não lhe restavam muitas dúvidas sobre o que tinha que fazer.

- Jean... eu sinto muito... mas eu não posso simplesmente fingir que nada aconteceu... Eu preciso saber. Eu não quero te magoar, mas...

- Então você já decidiu. Vai procurá-lo. Eu já sabia. - o tom do ruivo não se elevara, o descontrole só transparecia no tremor de sua voz. Ele levantou-se e se dirigiu a porta, parando de costas antes de sair, seu pesadelo mais terrível estava se tornando realidade. Duo, eu... quero te pedir um favor... quero que me prometa... que não vai voltar. Eu preciso ter certeza que você não vai voltar! Senão, eu vou ficar esperando... minha vida vai virar um inferno! Se você for, eu quero ter certeza que não vai mais voltar. Nunca mais. Prometa!

Duo sabia que aquela decisão era sem volta. Jean tinha razão, não era justo deixá-lo na dúvida... como se fosse uma segunda opção. Sabia também que o fato de reencontrar Heero não mudaria em nada a situação dos dois. Se em quatro anos ele não o procurara, escondera que estava vivo, não seria por se encontrarem novamente que tudo se resolveria. O que faria? A decisão era sua. E já estava tomada.

- Eu prometo.

Estava há meia hora parado diante do edifício e ainda não reunira forças suficientes para deixar o carro. Era a quinta noite seguida que ia até ali mas perdia a coragem e voltava pra casa sem conseguir ir adiante com o que planejara.

Chegara na cidade há uma semana e hospedara-se na casa de Quatre. Fora muito bem recebido e não houveram comentários sobre a quantidade de malas que trouxera. Para Quatre estava tudo muito claro e a personalidade calada de Trowa o impedira de fazer qualquer pergunta.

Estendeu a mão para as chaves na ignição, mas parou-a no meio do caminho. Não! Dessa vez não iria fugir!

Olhou novamente o pequeno edifício de três andares, tentando adivinhar qual das janelas do segundo andar correspondia ao novo lar de Heero. Pensou em invadir o apartamento e surpreendê-lo, impedindo qualquer tentativa de escapar de sua presença, mas chegou a conclusão de que aquilo não seria necessário. Depois de quatro anos, o outro certamente não estaria esperando sua _visita_.

Conseguiu sair do carro calmamente e dirigiu-se a entrada. Era um bairro tão calmo que dispensava porteiros eletrônicos e outras parafernálias de segurança. A porta da frente estava trancada, provavelmente somente os moradores tinham as chaves, mas aquilo não era um empecilho para Duo.

Subiu as escadas vagarosamente, seu corpo pesava toneladas. Localizou o número que queria acima de uma das portas e antes que se arrependesse tocou a campanhia.

Foram segundos de espera que pareceram anos. O som da chave girando na fechadura parecia vir de muito longe e a porta se abrindo parecia estar em câmera lenta.

O violeta e o azul se encontraram antes que o cérebro de ambos interpretassem o que estavam vendo.

O momento de choque permaneceu por um tempo infinito, até que o movimento da porta se abrindo mais fez Duo entender que estava sendo convidado a entrar.

Duo percebeu que ele estava lhe perguntando algo:

- O que está fazendo aqui? Como me descobriu?

A voz... era a mesma voz da qual se lembrava tão bem. Ficou encarando o japonês, sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Seus olhos percorriam a pessoa a sua frente, querendo certificar-se de que ele estava realmente ali. Em carne e osso. Sentiu a realidade sólida dele enquanto se esforçava para permanecer de pé. A palidez devia ter se evidenciado em seu rosto, indicando que ele não estava bem, pois Heero lhe apontou uma poltrona na qual sentou-se rapidamente, antes que fosse ao chão como um saco de batatas.

- Por que, Heero... Por quê? - Duo nem tentou esconder as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer.

O japonês também estava pálido, mas a expressão do rosto era dura como pedra. Virou de costas rapidamente para impedir-se de se perder no violeta daqueles olhos que lhe encaravam implorando por uma explicação.

- Você não pode se negar a me explicar o que aconteceu! Eu passei os últimos quatro anos da minha vida chorando a sua morte! E... você está vivo! Não pode se negar a ...

- Quatro anos? - o japonês voltou-se com um olhar de ódio. - Você disse quatro anos? - Ele começou a rir, uma gargalhada cruel e falsa. - Não me faça rir! Pelo que eu sei, você se recuperou bem antes disso!

- Como assim? O que quer dizer com isso? - Duo não entendia a reação do japonês.

Heero o encarou, os frios olhos azuis sem nenhum indício de que ficara satisfeito ao vê-lo.

- Se eu contar você vai embora?

- Eu... sim, mas...

- E eu não quero ouvir sua voz! Você vai escutar e vai embora, certo?

- Certo.

Três anos antes:

A figura andando em direção a uma das casas do condomínio havia parado e estava olhando para o céu noturno exatamente no momento em que uma estrela cadente riscava a noite. Ele pensou se seria um presságio.

_Por que estou pensando nisso agora?_ Ele nunca fora supersticioso. Mas este momento em que vislumbrara uma estrela cadente projetando-se para sua morte através da mecânica de um universo lançado em movimento no início do próprio tempo, causou nele um impacto perturbador. A estrela cadente tinha seu destino. Qual era o dele? Será que tinha algum?

Esse último pensamento era ainda mais confuso. Fosse ao acaso ou divinamente determinado, ele tinha um destino, não tinha? Ele podia moldá-lo de alguma maneira, como sempre fizera, por que estava vivo e tinha escolhas.

Ele argumentou consigo mesmo. _Estou vivo! Nunca estive tão vivo como estou agora!_ E contudo sabia que estar argumentando consigo mesmo desta maneira era um sinal de que se tornara menos que vivo, apenas um eco de alguma coisa que não vivia mais, um fantasma.

Qualquer um que o visse possivelmente teria sentido a mesma coisa. Ele estava parado numa imobilidade sinistra, e quando se moveu de novo, forçando-se a avançar, parecia flutuar, como alguém que vira mundos desconhecidos para os mortais.

Ele parou outra vez na escuridão do lado de fora da casa.

As luzes estavam acesas. O interior do cômodo brilhava. E movendo-se dentro dele, mais luminoso que os papéis brancos espalhados em cima de uma mesa, estava Duo, sozinho e lindo, como um modelo cuidadosamente preparado para uma foto de um comercial.

Ele ficou parado completamente imóvel, hipnotizado, observando o americano através das grandes portas de vidro.

A luminosidade do interior do cômodo que parecia um quarto transformado em escritório teria dificultado, senão tornado impossível, para Duo enxergar do lado de fora. Se tivesse olhado para os painéis das portas, teria visto sua própria imagem refletida. Se ele realmente tivesse olhado fixamente através do vidro,e se forçado a focalizar lá fora, poderia ter vislumbrado o contorno dos cabelos dele, ou a silhueta dos seus ombros.

Mas Duo não estava olhando para fora. Ele estava se movendo em torno de uma máquina que parecia um fax. Exatamente quando o homem lá fora se aproximou aos pouquinhos do vidro ele foi para escrivaninha que ficava de frente para as portas e sentou-se.

Em sua mesa, organizava fichas e papéis, sem muito ânimo.

Lá fora na escuridão, Heero – por que era Heero – aproximou-se mais das portas de vidro.

Ele não podia ver bem o que estava sobre a escrivaninha dele. Não teria olhado mesmo que pudesse ver. Só olhava para _ele_.

Ficou parado ali, agora separado dele apenas por alguns passos e a espessura do vidro da porta, quase próximo o bastante para tocá-lo. E embora se sentisse como um fantasma, sem substância, sem o poder do movimento, ele estava muito vivo, e nunca sentira a vida com todos os seus anseios e desesperos mais do que sentia agora, assim como ver Duo e ficar tão próximo dele o deixara sem fôlego.

Vida. Duo significava a vida para ele. E amor. Vida e amor: para ele, no momento, uma única e mesma coisa. A razão para isso não era um sentimentalismo sonhador, ainda mais, por que não se achava capaz disso. Era concreto e real. Seu amor por Duo o mantivera vivo.

Enquanto as imagens do que ele passara desde que o vira pela última vez voltaram a sua mente, ele refletiu sobre aquele fato inegável. E lembrou, lembrou com toda força, de ferimentos, de quando arrancou os cintos de segurança, ficou de pé no assento e se jogou para longe da nave, enquanto ela corria seus últimos metros de vôo através da neblina flutuando sobre o mar.

E lembrou-se do louco instante, tão rápido para o resto do mundo mas tão eterno para ele, quando parecia que teria todo tempo do mundo para avaliar se bateria na água num ângulo agudo o suficiente para deslizar sobre a superfície, ou se em vez disso bateria em cheio na água, com o mesmo resultado de bater num muro de pedra. Depois o clarão ofuscante em seu cérebro provocado pelo impacto que fora algo entre os dois, e o frio, o frio devastador, contra sua carne cauterizada.

Tinha sido o frio que primeiro lhe dissera que havia sobrevivido ao impacto, mas que em breve estaria morto. E foi então que o rosto de Duo saltou em sua mente. Ele ouviu sua voz nos fragmentos da última conversa.

_Promete que volta?_

O choque frio estava subindo pelo seu corpo mais rápido do que afundava. Ele então percebeu que o resultado do impacto ainda estava com ele. Seus pensamentos flutuavam livres da realidade porque mal estava consciente. Suas roupas de vôo tinham perdido todas as bolsas de ar, sua jaqueta de couro estava encharcada com a água do mar, ele estava deslizando para baixo da superfície.

_Promete que volta?_

Parado do lado de fora da casa, olhando fixamente para Duo lá dentro, seu peito moveu-se num espasmo quando seus pulmões lutaram para encontrar ar, como eles tinham feito meses antes no mar do Norte. Em lampejos de memória ele viu as bolhas saindo de sua boca em direção à superfície enquanto seu corpo afundava. Se naquele momento ele ouviu alguma coisa fora a voz do seu próprio medo, gritando _Duo! Duo!_ Ele lutou para subir outra vez até a superfície, sugando o ar, chutando seus sapatos para longe, tirando a jaqueta, despindo suas calças.

O esforço o deixou exausto. Ele estava tentando pensar com clareza, lentamente, com sabedoria, mas quando seus membros recusaram-se a se mover, ele não teve idéia se era por cansaço ou enrijecimento do frio. Ele não tinha forças para nadar, e para onde nadaria, mesmo que tivesse podido? Flutuar. _Mantenha-se vivo,_ ele pensou. _Duo._

Suas calças já tinham afundado sob a superfície, mas ele agarrou onde elas tinham estado e seus dedos conseguiram tocar seu tecido. Ele amarrou nós nas bainhas de cada perna e franziu a cintura, soprando ar para dentro das pernas. Era uma das invenções mais toscas de flutuação, mas o manteria vivo por mais alguns minutos.

Por quanto tempo flutuara, ele não sabia. Durante algum tempo ele ficou vivo fazendo uma série de pequenas negociações particulares: _Mantenha-se vivo por mais um minuto,_ dizia para si mesmo, _e então você pode desistir... Só lute contra a dor por mais um minuto._Seu corpo tremia, seus dentes batiam em seus maxilares doloridos. E então nada tremia, nada se movia, nada doía.

Ele não tinha nenhuma força, nenhuma vontade de viver. Seu rosto se acomodou na água... seu corpo escorregou do salva-vidas improvisado, e o que fora Heero Yuy deixou-se arrastar sob a superfície.

_Você promete que me espera?_

_Prometo._

Ele ouviu a voz tão claramente que abriu os olhos para procurar pelo americano. Encontrou-se sob a superfície do mar, a que profundidade não sabia. Olhou para cima e viu raios brilhantes de luz de um lugar acima da superfície. Através dos raios dançantes que alcançavam o fundo da água, ele viu o rosto de Duo, olhando fixamente para ele como ele o imaginava olhando fixamente para ele da janela de casa. Seus membros reviveram e ele lutou em direção à luz, rompendo a superfície. O mar estava escuro e vazio, mas ele alcançou as calças com os nós, encheu-as outra vez, e agarrou-se a elas. Por sua vida, e por Duo.

Ainda parado atrás do vidro, olhando para ele, uma outra imagem surgiu na mente de Heero, sua lembrança seguinte após a agonia confusa e entorpecida. Ele viu homens em casacos pesados, apetrechos de homens do mar, parados de pé acima dele. Ainda estava tão molhado e frio que pensou que ainda estava na água, mas sentiu uma pulsação sob suas costas e percebeu que estava no convés de um barco que mais tarde descobriria ser apenas uma pequena canoa de pesca. Os dois tripulantes lhe falavam mas ele não entendia. Os membros de Heero estavam enrijecidos , até seus lábios estavam congelados, e ele pensou consigo mesmo se já estava morto. Mas havia uma dor crescendo em seu peito, se espalhando do seu coração, sob os cobertores com que os pescadores o haviam coberto, e ele tentou forçar uma palavra pelos seus maxilares rígidos. Um dos pescadores se debruçou sobre ele e ouviu, e Heero conseguiu articular a palavra outra vez, mas o pescador não entendeu. A palavra que Heero falou foi... _Duo._

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficara desacordado, mas quando pôde abrir os olhos e olhou a sua volta, estava num quarto branco, que apesar de simples, poderia pertencer a um pequeno hospital ou posto de saúde. A senhora que estava sentada em uma cadeira próxima a sua cama levantou-se ao vê-lo acordado e saiu sem uma palavra.

Poucos minutos depois, um senhor já idoso, cabelos brancos como neve, entrou no quarto e parou ao seu lado.

- Como está se sentindo meu jovem? Já consegue falar? - A voz era calma e acolhedora.

- Sim... onde estou? - Sua voz saiu rouca, mas inteligível.

- Numa ilha chamada Santuário.

- Quando poderei sair daqui?

- Se você está se referido a sair do centro médico onde se encontra agora, quando você quiser e se sentir forte o bastante. Mas ... quanto a sair da ilha, temos que conversar um pouco. Foi por isso que me chamaram. Meu nome é Seth e eu sou o líder dessa comunidade. Como é o seu nome, meu jovem?

- Yuy, Heero Yuy.

- Pois bem jovem Yuy, você está numa ilha que como o próprio nome já diz é considerada por nós, que nela vivemos como um santuário. Vivemos como os nossos ancestrais aqui viviam há séculos e séculos atrás. Recebemos autorização para sermos uma comunidade independente, não devemos obediência a nenhum país nem território. Para que não haja interferência no modo de vida que escolhemos levar, abrimos mão da tecnologia e de qualquer tipo de comunicação com o mundo exterior. Não temos nenhum meio de transporte capaz de cruzar a enorme distância que nos encontramos da cidade mais próxima. Somos fechados a visitantes. Somos auto-suficientes. Você não está preso aqui, veja bem... não é isso que quero dizer. Não somos bárbaros. O problema é que o único modo de você sair daqui é no barco de um grupo de cientistas que uma vez por ano tem a permissão de desembarcar em Santuário com o único objetivo de fazer registros como número de nascimentos, mortes e algumas outras informações... Enquanto você estiver aqui, será muito bem recebido.

- Minha nave... ela possui um sistema localizador... meus superiores já devem ter localizado o paradeiro dela e provavelmente estarão tentando me localizar... não vão demorar a descobrir essa ilha...

- Jovem... não há o que descobrir, por que não estamos escondendo nada... nossa ilha está muito bem localizada em qualquer mapa-mundi que você encontrar. Apenas escolhemos um modo diferente de viver. E eu sinto muito pela informação que vou lhe dar agora... entendo a sua ansiedade em retornar, mas... meus pescadores viram sua nave afundar... e foi exatamente onde começa a mancha escura que delimita uma falha abissal da qual desconhecemos até onde vai, tamanha sua profundidade. Sentimos muito por você, mas a essa altura sua nave e todas as peças que a compõe não passam de poeira esmagadas pela pressão da água.

Minutos de silêncio se passaram entre eles, até que Heero tomou coragem de perguntar.

- Quanto tempo?

- Como? Não entendi sua pergunta.

- Quanto tempo para o barco dos cientistas voltar a ilha?

- Ainda não completou duas semanas que eles saíram daqui.

Agora, um ano depois, Heero estava olhando fixamente para Duo pelas portas, em carne e osso, em forma, em realidade. A primeira coisa que fizera após ter desembarcado do barco que o trouxera de volta a civilização fora localizar o endereço de Duo. Não fora difícil também, com suas habilidades, conseguir roupas e o transporte necessário para levá-lo até ele.

Dentro do cômodo, Duo colocou um calendário em seu lugar sobre a escrivaninha e arrumou os lápis e as outras coisas insignificantes que estavam desordenadas sobre ela, com o cuidado estranho de alguém que sentira uma perda de controle sobre os assuntos mais importantes da vida e por isso toma um cuidado especial para controlar os menos importantes.

Heero estendeu a mão para um dos painéis da porta que já se encontrava meio aberto. No momento em que sua mão tocou o puxador, a porta interna do cômodo se abriu dando passagem a um rapaz alto e ruivo que o japonês nunca tinha visto. Heero recuou.

- Ainda acordado, Duo? - Ele tirou a jaqueta e jogou-a no encosto de uma cadeira.

- Estava te esperando... você demorou... - Duo olhava para trás, Heero não conseguia ver a expressão de seu rosto.

- Humm... é que eu parei pra comprar _isso_ no caminho de volta... - O ruivo enfiou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e retirou uma enorme barra de chocolate que começou a balançar na frente do rosto do americano para provocá-lo.

- Ai!!! É aquele que eu gosto! Me dá logo, Jean, vai...

O rapaz alto segurava o chocolate com um braço estendido numa altura que Duo não conseguia alcançar, mesmo se esticando. O ruivo o puxou pela cintura com o outro braço.

- Só se você disser que me ama.

- Eu amo.

- Ama muito?

- Amo muito.

- Muito muito, ou muito pouco?

- Muito muito!

- Agora sim. Acho que você merece. - Mas antes do chocolate chegar ao americano, este foi puxado para um beijo e arrastado para fora do escritório.

Heero ficou parado a beira do cais e olhou fixamente para a água escura. As estrelas ainda estavam brilhando acima dele, mas ele não sentia nenhuma ligação com elas, nenhuma ligação com qualquer coisa na vida ou no amor. Duas coisas, a mesma coisa, ambas tão mortas quanto a estrela cadente que ele vira mais cedo, caindo para a sua morte.

Parecia a ele que o mar simplesmente engolira a essência da estrela para escuridão eterna, como fizera com a alma de Heero Yuy, que fora um dia um soldado, um piloto, um amigo... e que fora um dia um amante de algo que não era real.

Enquanto ficava parado sentindo-se tão só e fragmentado quanto os pedaços da estrela cadente, a imagem do pescador que o resgatara debruçado sobre o seu corpo congelado e meio afogado, lampejou outra vez na mente de Heero, e com aquela imagem veio o sussurro daquela única palavra que ele falara: "Duo".

Heero olhou fixamente para a escuridão do mar insensível, e lutou para enterrar tão profundamente a memória deste amor, de forma que ele nunca o sentisse outra vez. Nunca mais.

**Cenas do próximo capítulo (Tudo para levantar o Ibope! ):**

_- ... quanto tempo você esperou? Três dias? Uma semana? Um mês? - Deu uma risada cínica - Não... um mês seria demais pra você... Na sua ficha consta que você se mudou pra casa dele duas semanas depois do acidente, não foi?_


	4. Capítulo IV

**Comentário da Empresária: Pois é, hoje é TERÇA e eu havia prometido postar aos sábados, mas não deu! XD Sábado eu esqueci, domingo eu sai o dia inteiro e ontem minha internet ficou fora do ar. Então.. espero que me perdoem! O próximo capítulo sai no sábado dia 20/11. Só vai ter mais UM capítulo... vamos rezar para que a Pequena Carol Yui escreva mais logo, né? AH! Ela mandou agradecimentos à todos que escreveram!   
****B-jins   
Goddess-chan n.n**

Duo viu que o japonês havia parado de falar. Era isso então. Aquilo acontecera provavelmente apenas um mês depois que ele e Jean ficaram juntos e apenas alguns dias após Duo tomar coragem de dizer que amava o ruivo. Não conseguiu esboçar nenhuma reação ao que ouvira. Nenhuma frase lhe vinha a mente e mesmo que soubesse o que dizer sabia que seria impedido.

Heero desencostou-se da parede e caminhou na direção da porta, abrindo-a e dando a entender que o tempo de Duo se esgotara. Este levantou-se e silenciosamente dirigiu-se a saída sem coragem de encarar o japonês.

Antes que desse dois passos na direção da escada, ouviu seu nome.

- Duo...

Virou-se e o azul e o violeta chocaram-se novamente, mas Heero desviou seu olhar para algum lugar dentro da sala.

-... quanto tempo você esperou? Três dias? Uma semana? Um mês? - deu uma risada cínica - Não... um mês seria demais pra você... Na sua ficha consta que você se mudou pra casa dele duas semanas depois do acidente, não foi?

Duo fechou os olhos e baixou a cabeça. Nada do que dissesse iria fazê-lo acreditar que o que tinha visto não correspondia exatamente ao que parecia. Nunca conseguiria fazê-lo entender que fora o único modo que achara de sobreviver a sua perda.

Quando tomou coragem e levantou os olhos novamente, a porta estava fechada.

---------------

- Então foi isso? - Quatre estava sentado a frente de Duo na cozinha e ambos bebiam café.- Eu imaginei que tivesse sido algo assim.

- Eu não. Nunca pensei que ele viraria as costas sem ao menos falar comigo. Sem me deixar explicar.

- Explicar o quê, Duo? Pra ele ficou bem claro que você não se lembrava mais dele. Que havia refeito sua vida ao lado de outra pessoa, apesar de nós sabermos que não foi bem assim. Já pensou no que vai fazer agora?

- Em relação a isso, nada. Não há nada que eu possa fazer. Ele não quer nem me escutar! Em relação ao trabalho, já voltei a ativa. Terminei os últimos exames médicos que faltavam e Une me garantiu que a partir de amanhã já estarei com status de "agente disponível" no computador central.

- Falando em Une... acha que agora ela também vai colocar Heero de volta a ativa normalmente? Quero dizer, agora não há mais o que esconder...

- Imagino que sim... aliás, não sei nem como ela aceitou perder o "Soldado Perfeito" na maioria das missões mantendo-o como "não disponível"!

- Ele devia estar desesperado mesmo para conseguir convencê-la disso. - Quatre se arrependeu das palavras na hora em que viu a expressão de culpa no rosto do amigo. - Desculpe, não quis dizer isso... É só que ... estive pensando...

- No quê?

- Quanto tempo você acha que HAL vai levar pra juntar vocês dois novamente em uma missão se voltarem a ativa?

Duo não pôde se impedir de rir ao ver Quatre se referir ao computador central dos Preventers como "HAL". Fora o próprio Duo que o chamara assim primeiro, logo que começaram seu trabalho como agentes, e antes dele e Heero ficarem juntos. Estava se referindo ao computador do filme clássico "2001 Uma Odisséia no Espaço". No filme, a máquina "enlouquecia", causando inúmeros problemas e até mortes, e quando Duo descobriu que um dos relatórios do computador central considerava a dupla Yuy-Maxwell como tendo 100 de compatibilidade trabalhando lado a lado, achou que o mesmo havia "enlouquecido" também e o apelidou assim. Todos concordaram, pois os dois brigavam como cão e gato e o apelido ficou.

- Eu... não havia pensado nisso... provavelmente não muito tempo, afinal, "100 de compatibilidade", "talentos complementares" e "100 de sucesso nas missões conjuntas", não acontece com todos os agentes que trabalham juntos... - Duo citava os comentários que haviam em suas fichas. - Acho que só você e Trowa também conseguiram atingir esse índice. Mas sempre há a opção de não aceitar a missão e passá-las aos suplentes. Acho que é exatamente isso que ele vai fazer...

Duo não conseguia esconder a tristeza e o desânimo que o dominavam. Escondeu o rosto nas mãos enquanto tentava dominar as lágrimas que teimavam em voltar.

- Duo... Eu não estou te reconhecendo... acho que você está encarando as coisas pelo ponto de vista errado. - O loirinho como sempre, tinha uma expressão otimista no rosto. - Já parou pra pensar que o que aconteceu foi praticamente um milagre?

O americano levantou o rosto para encarar o amigo sem entender o sorriso no rosto desse.

- Como assim?

- Claro, Duo! Há poucas semanas atrás Heero estava morto! Definitivamente morto! Tudo que você podia fazer era chorar por ele. Agora... tudo mudou... as coisas podem estar muito difíceis, sim, mas não são impossíveis. Não dizem que "só não existe remédio para a morte"? Pois você é o Shinigami não é? Até isso você conseguiu vencer! Ele está aqui, e bem vivo! Lute agora para vencer o resto e ter de volta o que você quer!

Duo olhava espantado para o amigo.

- Você acha? Acha que é possível?

- Acho... não estou dizendo que vai ser fácil, nem mesmo que você vai conseguir... mas não acho certo você desistir sem nem ao menos tentar. Cadê o Duo Maxwell que eu conhecia? O Duo Maxwell que fez o Soldado Perfeito cair de amores por ele? Você fez uma vez, pode fazer de novo.

_Será? Será que eu tenho forças pra isso? Antes ele era só indiferente... agora ele me odeia..._ Mas mesmo enquanto pensava, sentia um calor subindo-lhe pelo peito. _Sim... eu posso! O Shinigami não desiste nunca! Luta até o fim! _ Sua felicidade dependia disso.

- E também acho que você não levou algumas coisas em consideração... - O loirinho podia ver que sua conversa estava surtindo efeito. Trowa iria lhe matar se soubesse o quanto ele estava se intrometendo naquele assunto, mas Duo era seu melhor amigo e Quatre sentia muita falta do Heero de antes, quando estavam os quatro sempre juntos, em qualquer momento de folga. Além do mais, aquele era o seu jeito. Não conseguia ver alguém sofrendo sem tentar ajudar. - Ele pode ter se decepcionado, pode ter começado a odiá-lo, mas não o esqueceu, não acha? Se tivesse, não acha que a reação dele seria ter se tornado... indiferente? Por que se escondeu de você até hoje? Depois de tanto tempo? E por que diabos ele mora na mesma rua que vocês moravam antes? De frente para o antigo apartamento? Por quê eu o vi sentado no banco da quadra em que nós... em que vocês jogavam? Essas não me parecem atitudes de alguém que esqueceu ou quer esquecer o passado!

- É... não parecem... - Duo não pôde reprimir o sorriso.

----------

Três semanas depois...

Heero estava parado do lado de fora de seu apartamento. Quase havia enfiado a chave na fechadura quando notou a luz saindo por baixo da porta. Deu um passo para trás e imediatamente sacou a arma que sempre levava consigo. Preparou-se para chutar a porta com toda sua força quando ouviu barulho de louça e deu-se conta de que estava sentindo cheiro de... café.

Não conseguiu imaginar nenhum tipo de pessoa que representasse perigo que fosse idiota o suficiente para acender a luz da casa e ainda preparar um café sem tomar cuidado com o barulho enquanto esperava para matá-lo! Ainda com a arma na mão por via das dúvidas, abriu a porta silenciosamente e dirigiu-se a cozinha.

- Ah! Chegou? Desculpe a intromissão na sua cozinha, mas eu já estava esperando há muito tempo e resolvi fazer um café.

- Duo??!! - A visão do americano confortavelmente instalado na mesa da sua cozinha com uma xícara de café na mão era por demais irreal e Heero não teve nenhuma reação a não ser ficar parado na porta tentando entender a cena a sua frente. - O quê?... O que faz aqui?

- Calma! Pode guardar a arma. Estou aqui por motivos estritamente profissionais.

Heero já havia recuperado o sangue frio e após guardar a arma andava na direção do americano com a intenção de arrastá-lo para fora de sua casa. Parou ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

- Motivos profissionais?

- Sim...estamos em missão!

- Como assim "estamos" em missão? - Heero enfatizou a palavra no plural.

- Você vai repetir tudo que eu digo? Eu tirei o som do laptop porque aquele barulho me irrita profundamente, mas vai lá olhar pois você também recebeu o e-mail.

Heero estava tão aturdido que obedeceu sem protestar, mas antes de chegar ao laptop, recobrou um pouco da razão e voltou-se para o americano com a intenção de cobrar mais explicações. Duo não o deixou falar.

- Heero, eu não disse que aceitei a missão... - o ex-piloto do Deathscythe estava mais sério agora e prosseguiu hesitante. - ... é só que no meu e-mail não haviam muitas explicações. Só me disseram para te procurar a fim de receber mais instruções... eu... não sei do que se trata. Deve estar tudo explicado no seu e-mail, e se você não quiser aceitar, passamos a missão para os suplentes. Estou só seguindo as minhas ordens.

O japonês pareceu mais aliviado e sentou-se a frente do laptop para ler o e-mail. Duo sentou-se silencioso numa das poltronas.

- Não acredito! Acharam o livro-código! - Heero exclamou enquanto seguia com a leitura.

- Livro-código? O que é isso? - Duo estava afastado há tanto tempo que só agora se dera conta do quanto estava desatualizado no que se referia a sua antiga função.

Quem virou-se para explicar-lhe era o antigo Soldado Perfeito. Tão interessado estava no que lia, que esquecera-se totalmente de que a última pessoa que queria ter a sua frente era seu antigo amante Duo Maxwell.

- Refere-se ao maior grupo terrorista em atividade no momento. São tão bem equipados que mesmo quando interceptamos mensagens entre as várias facções, não conseguimos decifrar seus códigos. Nem os computadores da matriz conseguiram, são muito sofisticados. Nossos agentes descobriram a existencia de um livro que nos permitiria decifrá-los mas ele está muito bem guardado numa base considerada praticamente inexpugnável. Mas agora... parece que um dos chefões guarda uma cópia num cofre em sua residência... Se conseguíssemos o livro, seria fácil acabar com eles em poucos dias. Deixa eu acabar de ler...

Duo mal podia acreditar que estava ali, conversando com Heero, como antes... mesmo que sobre o trabalho. Aproveitou a distração do japonês para observá-lo melhor. Estava mais magro, mas a beleza continuava a mesma e tirava o fôlego de Duo.

- Humm... o plano é engenhoso... A tal residência fica numa ilha na Europa. Vai haver uma regata comemorativa de alguma data histórica. Seria necessário um barco como os que vão participar para poder atracar e não chamar atenção. Normalmente todas as embarcações que aportam são revistadas e seus ocupantes investigados... mas não os que participarão do evento.Os agentes teriam apenas uma noite para localizar o alvo, roubar o livro e retornar a tempo de zarpar pela madrugada junto com os outros barcos da regata a fim de confundi-los. Somente depois de algumas milhas é que o rumo seria alterado atingindo-se então o porto mais próximo considerado seguro. Isso não deixa margem para nenhum plano de segurança... é uma tentativa só ou nada.

- Heero... isso quer dizer que você aceita a missão? - Duo esperava ansioso a resposta do japonês.

O Soldado Perfeito olhou para ele e pareceu afinal tomar conhecimento de sua presença e da pergunta que fazia. Voltou a olhar para tela.

- Não, claro que não. Vou dar todo suporte necessário aos suplentes... quem sabe até permanecer como apoio no porto de chegada.

Duo sentiu o coração se apertar com aquela resposta fria. Heero localizou o ícone de "suplentes" e levou o cursor até ele a fim de saber quais agentes seriam acionados no caso de recusarem a missão.

Não pode acreditar no que apareceu na tela.

Ao ver a expressão do japonês, Duo levantou-se e se inclinou para ler o que havia perturbado Heero. Também se espantou ao compreender a mensagem:

"Não foram encontrados outros agentes suficientemente capacitados para a referida missão."

- Mas... como? Quatre e Trowa são perfeitamente capazes de... - O japonês foi interrompido por Duo.

- Trowa está de licença médica por pelo menos dois meses. Distendeu um tendão do joelho na última missão. - Duo sorriu ao lembrar da última imagem dos amigos antes de sair da mansão. Trowa sentado no sofá, com um saco de gelo em cima do joelho enfaixado e sorrindo satisfeito enquanto era paparicado como um bebê por um Quatre ainda mais carinhoso que o normal.

----------

Heero ainda não podia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo. É claro que imaginara que HAL não os deixaria separados por muito tempo, mas achou que poderia recusar qualquer missão que não lhe agradasse. Trabalhar com Duo novamente... estar com ele novamente ... seria uma tortura... impensável!

- Heero, a decisão é sua... Sei que não queria que isso acontecesse... quero dizer, trabalharmos juntos novamente, mas não foi minha culpa nem sua... Se o livro é tão importante, eu estou disposto a tentar... como disse, a decisão é sua. - Duo praticamente suspendeu a respiração esperando pela resposta do japonês.

Após poucos momentos de hesitação, os dedos de Heero correram pelo teclado. Duo inclinou-se novamente para ver o que ele havia escrito:

"Missão aceita".

----------

Começaram imediatamente. Heero pôs Duo a par dos últimos movimentos do grupo terrorista e ficaram traçando planos e as estratégias que seriam utilizadas na missão. Quando se deram conta já passava das três da manhã e Duo já cabeceava de sono.

- Chega por hoje. Não entra mais nada na minha cabeça. - jogou o relatório que estudava em cima da mesa e deitou a cabeça por cima, entre os braços.

- Acaba de ler esse pelo menos. Já está na metade... se parar agora, amanhã terá que ler tudo de novo.

- Ok, só esse. - Duo não queria mesmo ir embora, só não agüentava mais trabalhar, mas sabia que se parasse não haveria mais desculpas para continuar ali. Levantou-se com o relatório na mão e acomodou-se numa das poltronas para ler.

Heero continuava estudando as especificações do barco que teriam que utilizar como disfarce. No e-mail havia o endereço de um pequeno estaleiro de confiança que deveria ser contactado assim que a missão fosse aceita.

- Amanhã teremos que dividir as tarefas, é muita coisa pra providenciar e cada um... - Heero levantou os olhos do laptop e parou de falar ao constatar que Duo havia dormido na poltrona. O relatório havia escorregado de suas mãos e descansava ainda aberto em seu colo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi sacudi-lo pelos ombros e expulsá-lo de sua casa, mas o jeito com que dormia, mostrava a Heero que ele já estava num sono profundo, e seria perigoso fazê-lo dirigir daquele jeito. Com um suspiro de resignação, começou a arrumar uma cama improvisada no chão do quarto com alguns edredons, quando se lembrou que Duo não poderia dormir ali. O americano tinha alergia a carpetes. Se ele se deitasse ali, ninguém no prédio dormiria com o acesso de espirros que provavelmente aquilo iria causar. _Inferno!_ Olhou em torno tentando encontrar uma solução, mas não havia outro lugar para acomodá-lo. A não ser na cama. Sua cama.

Já havia alugado o apartamento mobiliado e como os moradores anteriores eram casados, restara-lhe aquela enorme cama de casal. Não! Decididamente não iria dormir na mesma cama que ele! Isso era demais! Mas que outra opção teria? Não havia sofá na sala, somente algumas poltronas e se recusava a dormir no chão de "sua" casa pra ceder a cama para o baka americano. _Inferno!_

- Duo! Duo!! Acorda! - sacudia o ombro dele com violência, mas ele não acordava. - Duo!!!

- Ai, Hee-chan me deixa, vai! - o americano mudou de posição sem parecer ter acordado.

Heero congelou ao ser chamado desse jeito. Há muito tempo não ouvia aquele apelido vindo da única pessoa que o chamava assim. Sentiu a antiga dor se aproximando mas obrigou-se a ignorá-la.

Foi o repentino silêncio que acordou Duo. Mesmo em seu sono, ele teve noção que cometera algum erro, só não sabia qual. Abriu os olhos rapidamente e deparou-se com Heero a sua frente, mas seu olhar parecia frio e firme como sempre.

- Eu dormi? Desculpe... - tentou se levantar ainda cambaleando de sono. - Eu vou embora... não quis incomodar...

- Você não vai a lugar nenhum assim. Vai enfiar o carro no primeiro poste que encontrar. Pode dormir aqui ... hoje. Temos muito o que fazer amanhã pela manhã. É melhor começar cedo.

Duo ainda tonto olhou em volta imaginando aonde poderia dormir.

- Aonde eu vou dorm... - recebeu na cara um short e uma camiseta que Heero lhe atirou.

- No único lugar da casa onde é possível fazer isso.

----------

Meia hora mais tarde, Heero estava deitado na cama, ouvindo Duo respirando ao seu lado em um sono tranqüilo.

Deu-se conta de que em apenas alguns dias, Duo surgira de volta de seu passado, era novamente seu parceiro e ... pior que tudo, estava dormindo em sua cama. Tentou enxergar o rosto do americano, convencido que de alguma maneira ele tinha armado toda aquela situação. Que estranho poder ele tinha que podia virar sua vida do avesso tão rapidamente e o levar a tomar decisões tão contrárias ao que antes tinha já como certo em sua mente. _Inferno!_ Provavelmente iria passar a noite em claro! Antes mesmo de terminar esse pensamento adormeceu profundamente.

Na manhã seguinte, quando despertou, surpreendeu-se ao olhar o relógio. Já havia passado pelo menos uma hora de sua costumeira hora de acordar. Olhou o americano ainda adormecido ao seu lado, mas seu orgulho impediu-o de reconhecer que havia acordado do sono mais tranqüilo e descansado dos últimos quatro anos.

----------

Estavam sentados na mesa da cozinha rodeados de papéis e cartas náuticas. Há uma semana não faziam outra coisa a não ser trabalhar. No dia seguinte ao que aceitaram a missão, Duo trouxera suas coisas da casa de Quatre e se instalara no apartamento. Não sem antes ouvir por meia hora o discurso do japonês de que aquilo era pelo bem da missão... que eles trabalhavam melhor a noite e que assim não precisavam interromper nada para que Duo fosse embora e que era bom que alguém sempre ficasse no apartamento para receber os equipamentos e os dados que não paravam de chegar.

Duo concordara com tudo, feliz demais para discordar do que quer que fosse. Mas a verdade, era que agora, depois de uma semana, começava a acreditar que Heero realmente pensava daquela forma e que não iria mudar.

Não o tratava mal, muito pelo contrário... parecia exatamente como Duo menos queria, ou seja, indiferente a ele.

A única coisa que o alegrava eram as noites. Ainda dividiam a cama. Duo tivera certeza que no dia seguinte o japonês apareceria com uma cama desmontável ou algo do tipo, mas ele não fez isso. Não conversaram sobre o assunto, simplesmente quando a noite chegava e Duo demonstrava que estava com sono, e encerrava seu trabalho, o japonês respondia ao seu boa-noite com frieza e ele ia deitar encolhido em seu canto, esperando que mais ou menos meia hora depois Heero viesse para o quarto e finalmente Duo pudesse dormir sentindo a presença dele ao seu lado.

Não sabia mais o que fazer... talvez não houvesse nada a ser feito realmente. Quatre o avisara que se ele o tivesse esquecido, provavelmente agiria com indiferença, e era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo.

Suspirou desanimado. Aquele dia havia sido difícil. Mais cedo discutiram por causa de detalhes acerca da missão e o japonês o estava tratando com mais frieza ainda, se é que isso era possível.

- Fez a lista de mantimentos? - Heero perguntou sem tirar os olhos do laptop.

- Fiz.

- Mandou para a matriz?

- Mandei.

- Já checou se tem todo o equipamento de que vai precisar? Ainda temos algumas semanas antes da regata, mas é melhor deixar tudo pronto.

- Já tenho tudo. Você já tem?

- Não... normalmente eu uso o equipamento enviado pela central, mas dessa vez vou querer comprar algumas coisas. Vou começar a repor a série de equipamentos que eu tinha antes do... há algum tempo atrás.

Duo sabia que ele ia falar "antes do acidente" e havia se calado de propósito.

Não falou nada e ficou por um tempo apenas olhando para o parceiro sentado a sua frente decidindo se contava para ele ou não.

- Algum problema? - Heero notou que ele havia parado de trabalhar e o encarava.

- Ahn... Não, não. Estava só distraído. - Duo voltou seu olhar para os papéis a sua frente, mas passados alguns minutos, olhou para japonês novamente. - Heero...

- Humm...

- O que você vai fazer amanhã de manhã?

O japonês olhou para ele um pouco espantado.

- Como assim? - Heero fez a pergunta num tom de quem responde "você não tem nada a ver com isso". Mas franziu as sobrancelhas ao verificar que o americano o olhava com uma expressão estranha... parecia tenso.

- Não estou te convidando para ir a um shopping ou nada parecido! Só queria saber se você podia ir a ...um lugar comigo amanhã.

- Eu... estava planejando comprar algumas coisas... mas que lugar é esse?

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Você vai ver. Vai levar no máximo duas horas... não vai perder a manhã toda...Você pode ir?

Heero ia responder que não. Não queria fazer nada com o americano que não fosse estritamente ligado ao trabalho e aquele não parecia ser o caso. Mas algo no tom de voz de Duo o fez mudar de idéia. Ele estava nervoso, a voz saia meio trêmula, e de cabeça baixa não o olhava nos olhos.

- Tudo bem... se não for demorar.

- Não vai. Eu... vou dormir. - Duo queria fugir o mais rápido possível da frente de Heero para impedi-lo de fazer mais perguntas. - Boa noite.

- Humm...Boa noite. - Heero o ficou acompanhando com o olhar até que a trança desapareceu com uma chicotada. - O que este baka está escondendo?

----------

Já estavam rodando de carro há pelo menos meia hora e Heero ainda não tinha noção daonde Duo o estava levando. Estavam já quase no limite da cidade, apenas algumas fábricas e armazéns passavam por eles de tempos em tempos. O japonês já estava perdendo a paciência quando viu o americano sinalizar que ia entrar a esquerda num imenso galpão a beira da estrada.

Por cima dos portões, o letreiro indicava: "Depósito Merk".

Duo parou o carro no grande estacionamento em frente a uma espécie de balcão de atendimento, saltou do carro e seguido pelo japonês, foi em direção ao funcionário parado atrás do vidro.

- Bom dia, gostaria de verificar meu box, por favor. - Duo se dirigiu ao rapaz uniformizado.

- Cartão por favor. - O rapaz estendeu a mão por uma abertura do vidro.

Duo retirou um pequeno cartão com uma tarja magnética do bolso e estendeu-o pela abertura. O funcionário do depósito passou-o por uma pequena máquina com um teclado numérico e estendeu-a a Duo.

- Senha por favor.

Duo digitou alguns números no teclado e após verificar a autenticidade da senha no computador a sua frente, o rapaz devolveu o cartão ao americano e apertou um botão que abria uma porta ao lado do balcão.

- O senhor gostaria que alguém lhe indicasse o caminho do box?

- Não, obrigado, eu já sei onde fica. - Duo e Heero se encaminharam para entrada e a porta se fechou atrás deles.

Era um depósito enorme, fileiras e fileiras de pequenos cômodos fechados com portas parecidas com as de garagens de carros. Depois de caminharem um pouco, Duo parou em frente a um deles, por cima a identificação: BOX 112.

Heero observou que a cada passo que davam o americano parecia mais nervoso, e ainda não conseguia imaginar aonde aquilo os levaria.

Depois de checar o número, Duo passou o cartão por mais uma leitora óptica e as portas deslizaram, luzes se acendendo automaticamente dentro do pequeno cômodo.

Heero levou um tempo para entender o que via. Quando reconheceu o que estava guardado ali dentro, sentiu o coração falhar umas duas batidas mais ou menos.

- Duo... o que é... isso? - Heero olhava chocado para o que parecia ser toda a mobília e todas as coisas que os dois tinham no antigo apartamento que dividiam. Por cima dos sofás e por todos os cantos do depósito, caixas e caixas com etiquetas que indicavam o que havia dentro. "Heero-roupas", "Heero-objetos pessoais", "Cozinha", "Armário da sala".

O americano permanecia de costas para o box e sem coragem de olhar para o ex-piloto do Wing. Respondeu numa voz trêmula.

- Você está vendo o que é. Se precisar carregar alguma coisa, pode usar aqueles carrinhos de metal ali ao lado, eu... estarei no carro. - Sem mais palavras, saiu andando em direção a saída, deixando o japonês perplexo a encarar toda uma vida que achava que havia perdido, encaixotada a sua frente.

Não sabia por onde começar. Não imaginava que aquilo tudo ainda existisse. Entrou no box e passou a mão lentamente pelos objetos empoeirados e empilhados uns sobre os outros.

Os quadros, o tapete da sala, a luminária que usava em sua escrivaninha, seu ... antigo laptop! Heero passou a mão pela tampa fechada, seus dedos deixando uma marca na poeira. Olhou em volta mais uma vez. Localizou seus antigos equipamentos em um dos lados do depósito. E atrás...

Céus! A cama! Desmontada a um canto, a antiga cama que dividiam. Heero sentiu uma pontada no peito e desviou o olhar. Seus olhos pousaram agora em uma caixa onde se lia, "Duo-gavetas". O japonês franziu as sobrancelhas. Por que o americano também deixara suas coisas ali? Por que não as levou com ele?

Sem pensar no que fazia, abriu a caixa e debruçou-se para observar seu conteúdo.

Vários pequenos objetos se espalhavam pela caixa. Heero reconheceu quase todos. Estava claro por que ele não os havia levado consigo. Eram todos pequenos presentes, lembranças e bilhetes trocados entre os dois. Coisas que Heero nem sabia que ele havia guardado, mesmo quando ainda estavam juntos. O japonês pegou um pequeno album de fotos, mas ao abri-lo e deparar-se com um Duo sorridente sendo carregado por ele no colo, saindo do mar, fechou-o rapidamente e jogou-o de volta na caixa.

Se sentiu um pouco tonto e já ia fechar a caixa novamente quando teve o olhar atraído por um pequeno objeto embrulhado para presente. Não sabia o que era e apesar da embalagem já amassada, parecia que nunca fora aberto. Sem cerimônias, Heero rasgou o papel, e deparou-se com uma caixa de veludo, abriu o pequeno fecho e arregalou os olhos ao ver seu conteúdo.

Um fino bracelete de ouro branco descansava na almofada de veludo negro. Pequenas ranhuras formavam um traçado na face externa. Lindo! Heero pode ver que havia uma inscrição na parte interna e aproximou-se da luz para que pudesse ler o que estava escrito.

"For now and forever, Heero Yuy – Duo Maxwell". Na caixa, um pequeno cartão, "Hee-chan, feliz Dia dos Namorados! Eu te amo, Duo".

_Oh, Deus! Eu não quero ver isso! Eu não quero nada disso, eu não quero essas lembranças de volta! Baka! Baka! Por que fez isso? Por que você tinha que aparecer de novo para me atormentar! Baka! Baka! _

Heero colocou a pulseira em seu lugar e jogou-a na caixa novamente. Lembrou-se que o acidente acontecera apenas uma semana antes do Dia dos Namorados e pelo que parecia, Duo já havia comprado seu presente. _Baka! _

Rapidamente verificou o estado dos equipamentos que estavam a um canto e virou-se na direção da saída. A mão já estava estendida na direção do botão que fecharia a porta quando ele mudou de idéia e entrou novamente indo em direção a uma das caixas. Hesitou por um momento, mas, sem pensar mais, retirou a pulseira da caixa e enfiou-a no bolso saindo em seguida.

**Cena do próximo capítulo: **

_- Por que você não doa tudo? Dá um jeito naquilo, é tudo seu também... eu sei que é inútil guardar, então por que você não cuida disso?_

_Heero pensou por alguns segundos e com a voz fria de sempre, respondeu:_

_- Sem problemas. Amanhã mesmo eu faço isso. _


	5. Capítulo V

**Comentários da Empresária: -ninguém vê nada além de uma caixa de papelão, que, discretamente 'anda' pela área, fugindo-**

**-_sussurrando_- mas eu tentei postar durante muitos dias e só dava erro!**

**ATENÇÃO LIME NESTE CAPÍTULO**

**Promessas**

**By Carol Yui**

O caminho de volta foi feito num silêncio pesado. Duo disfarçava seu nervosismo prestando o máximo de atenção na estrada.

Desde que Heero saíra do depósito só haviam trocado duas frases:

- Não vai levar nada? - Duo perguntou quando viu o japonês retornando de mãos vazias.

- É muita coisa. Amanhã eu volto com a caminhonete do Trowa. Acho que ele não vai se importar de me emprestá-la por algumas horas.

- É... acho que não.

Agora, a meio caminho de casa, Duo se esforçava para não olhar na direção de seu parceiro, mesmo querendo muito saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz grave.

- Duo, por que?

- Por que, o quê?

- Por que guardou tudo aquilo, por que não doou tudo ou jogou fora? Você achava que eu tinha morrido, não? Então pra que guardar?

Duo continuou em silêncio e o japonês achou que ele não ia responder quando ouviu um suspiro e o americano começou a falar.

- Eu tentei... Eu juro que eu tentei. Eu entrei em contato com uma igreja, chequei se eles aceitavam doações, até marquei o dia de levar as coisas lá. Mas... quando eu comecei a desmontar tudo, e me dei conta de que outras pessoas iriam usar aquilo tudo... eu não sei... eu simplesmente... não consegui. - Ele parou pra tomar um pouco de fôlego e continuou. - Eu senti como se... como se estivesse jogando fora ou doando a melhor parte da minha vida e simplesmente ... não consegui. Foi isso.

Heero desviou o olhar do americano, não querendo acreditar que o que via era uma expressão de dor no rosto dele. Mas as palavras ecoaram em seu ouvido:

".._melhor parte da minha vida..." Mentira! Mentiroso!"._

- Por que você não faz isso? - Duo continuou.

- Humm? Isso o que?

- Por que você não doa tudo? Dá um jeito naquilo, é tudo seu também... eu sei que é inútil guardar, então por que você não cuida disso?

Heero pensou por alguns segundos e com a voz fria de sempre, respondeu:

- Sem problemas. Amanhã mesmo eu faço isso.

Duo apertou o volante com o máximo de suas forças para disfarçar a dor que o tom gelado causou.

- Ok, sem problemas...

No dia seguinte, Duo acordou e se deu conta de que o japonês já havia saído de casa. Ciente do que ele tinha ido fazer, achou melhor passar o dia fora, resolvendo alguns detalhes da missão, para não pensar no pequeno depósito sendo esvaziado.

Quando retornou, já era noite e estava exausto. Entrou no apartamento e pela luz acesa e barulho na cozinha, notou que Heero já estava em casa.

Olhou em volta e a um canto localizou mais ou menos seis caixas empilhadas.

Era isso então? Foi isso que restou de todos aqueles anos juntos? Sentiu-se extremamente nauseado e se tivesse comido alguma coisa durante o dia, certamente agora estaria colocando tudo para fora.

Ouviu a voz vinda da cozinha.

- Fiz o jantar. Está no fogão.

Duo continuou seu caminho para o quarto.

- Não, obrigado... estou sem fome. Vou tomar um banho e dormir.

Esperou um pouco pela resposta que não veio e fechou a porta.

Mesmo exausto, não conseguia conciliar o sono. Queria dormir antes que ele viesse para o quarto, mas antes mesmo de terminar esse pensamento, ouviu a porta sendo aberta.

Heero entrou e Duo, mesmo não o enxergando, pode senti-lo se aproximar da cama. Estava virado de costas, mas sentiu o colchão afundar sob o peso do japonês.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele notou pela respiração de Heero, que ele também ainda não tinha dormido.

- Está dormindo? - Ele murmurou.

Duo quase deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de Heero, mas disfarçou virando-se para ele.

- Não, por que?

- Eu também não consegui.

- Não conseguiu o quê? Dormir?

- Não...não consegui doar nossas coisas... ainda está tudo lá. Só trouxe o que eu ia precisar.

_Oh, Deus! Por que ele está me dizendo isso? Maxwell, não fale nenhuma besteira agora. Não faça nenhuma besteira agora!_

Estavam deitados lado a lado sem se tocar em nenhuma parte do corpo. Heero continuava a ter o mesmo perfume suave de sândalo. Duo lutou contra o desejo insano de tocar aquele tórax cheio de cicatrizes.

_Idiota, _pensou furioso, _você esperou quatro anos para reencontrá-lo, agora são novamente parceiros, deixe as coisas nesse pé._

Mas Duo notou que Heero estava imóvel, quase sem respirar! _Ele está esperando que eu faça alguma coisa? Mas o quê? _Depois compreendeu. Heero era, _seria sempre_, o mesmo. O soldado perfeito nunca cederia a nenhum tipo de impulso. Quanto a ele...

_Por que você está se enganando? Esteve querendo isso desde o início. Talvez seja loucura tentar, mas..._

Estendeu os braços e puxou Heero, como se só a violência pudesse aniquilar quatro anos de separação e infelicidade.

Heero deixou que ele o puxasse, mas estava tenso. Duo sentindo a relutância, a resistência, sentiu-se por instantes invadido pelo pânico. _Seu idiota! Será que você estragou tudo? _Depois compreendeu que não era relutância, era o antigo controle, tenso e terrível... Ouviu a respiração de Heero soltar-se num longo suspiro convulso.

- Estava pensando... qual de nós cederia primeiro. - e o japonês se deixou abraçar e estendeu as mãos para puxar o corpo do americano para o seu abraço.

O americano aproveitou a chance para deslizar a língua pelo queixo forte e seguiu em frente parando a um ponto em baixo da orelha. Heero gemeu alto e o arrepio que começou na espinha se espalhou por todos os membros.

Duo não podia acreditar. Heero Yuy. Ele estava nos braços de Heero Yuy... novamente.

_Ele me quer... ele ainda me quer...Oh, Deus!_

Seu coração parecia querer atravessar o peito.

_Isso, Duo! Ótima hora para um ataque do coração._

Claro que não houve carinho... não houveram sequer palavras. Tudo começou num silêncio faminto. Aquilo não era uma volta, não era um retorno, Duo sabia. Era pura e simplesmente... necessidade. Necessidade de se sentirem completos novamente, nem que fosse por alguns momentos.

Heero ainda lutou contra si mesmo, não querendo ceder, mas fôra tempo demais...tempo demais sem sentir o gosto daquela boca, tão familiar e tão impossível de se resistir. Ele se perdeu naquele beijo. Algo com o que ele havia se proibido até de sonhar. Por um momento pensou como havia sobrevivido por tanto tempo sem aquilo.

_O que você está fazendo Yuy? Ele não é a pessoa que você achava que conhecia. Aquele Duo Maxwell era uma invenção da sua mente, alguém que nunca existiu..._

_"Eu posso fugir, eu posso me esconder, mas eu nunca minto." Mentira!_

_Você mentiu pra mim! Mentiu quando disse que me amava!_

Os pensamentos o fizeram se afastar, mas somente para ter o pescoço tomado pela boca do americano, enquanto uma das mãos entrava por baixo de sua blusa e deixava rastros de fogo por onde passava. De repente todos os pensamentos racionais fugiram de sua mente e tudo que ele sabia era que cada nervo de seu corpo estava consciente do corpo do outro. Heero o sentia em todos os lugares, até onde não estava sendo tocado.

Os movimentos do japonês foram instintivos... suas mãos começaram a acariciar Duo de leve nas costas, ao mesmo tempo que erguia a cabeça e o beijava. Começou com um beijo ávido e depois bem devagar, seus lábios desceram pelo pescoço, pelos ombros.

Duo arqueou as costas tentando um maior contato entre os corpos, roçando suas coxas nas dele e fazendo-o sentir todo desejo que havia despertado.

Logo as roupas foram descartadas e o contato de pele contra pele só fez aumentar o calor que já se fazia insuportável no quarto.

- He... Heero, agora... eu não vou agüentar... muito tempo...

Aquele era um pedido irrecusável. Heero não tinha mais lubrificante em casa... pra quê? E correu pro banheiro em busca de algo que servisse. Voltou em segundos com um creme qualquer que a antiga moradora havia deixado no armário do banheiro e espalhou-os pelos dedos, dirigindo-os à entrada do americano.

Duo gemeu e se curvou ao toque, mas sentiu que não seria capaz de agüentar ser preparado. Agarrou a mão do japonês impedindo-o de continuar.

- Não... eu quero você agora... agora!

Heero ainda conseguiu passar o creme em si mesmo, antes de tomá-lo nos braços e nele mergulhar profundamente. Ouviu Duo gritar de prazer, sentiu-lhe as pernas envolvendo-o com força e viu-o inclinar a cabeça para trás. O japonês investia impetuosamente cadenciando-se com os movimentos do outro corpo que o conduziam à agonia. Sentiu a onda de prazer crescer e consumir seu parceiro. Duo o beijava com avidez, tentando abafar seus próprios gritos de satisfação. E mesmo após o alívio continuou gemendo baixinho. Foi o que levou Heero ao êxtase. E ele explodiu num fulgor, numa nuvem de luz e prazer que o incendiou e o marcou, novamente, depois de tanto tempo.

Permaneceram assim, um sobre o outro, exaustos, até que Duo, recuperando um pouco do fôlego, girou o rosto na direção do ouvido de Heero e sussurrou as palavras que dizia e ouvia em seus sonhos.

- Eu te amo.

'_Eu te amo...'_ Foi o que tirou Heero daquele estado de torpor em que se encontrava e deu-lhe forças para se afastar.

Antes de se dar conta do que fazia, havia agarrado o pescoço de Duo com uma das mãos e o apertava com força, encarando os olhos arregalados e surpresos do americano.

- Nunca... nunca mais me fale isso! Essas palavras saem com muita facilidade da sua boca! Não significam nada! Pra quantas pessoas você já disse isso? Quantos idiotas já acreditaram nelas?

Duo não podia acreditar que em poucos momentos seu sonho havia se tornado um pesadelo. Sentiu que as lágrimas se aproximavam e fechou os olhos, não querendo ver os azuis acima dele cheios de ódio.

As lágrimas escorreram e Heero se deu conta de que estava machucando Duo. Largou-o rapidamente, mas virou de costas, levantando-se, evitando olhar novamente para o corpo em sua cama.

Vestiu rapidamente uma calça jeans, enfiou a primeira camisa e sapatos que viu.

Duo ainda estava tonto com a falta de oxigênio, mas não ia deixar que acabassem a noite daquela forma.

- Vai aonde?

- Lugar nenhum. Durma.

- Heero, eu sei que você não...

- Cala a boca e dorme!

O que quer que dissesse agora, Duo sabia, só pioraria a situação, por isso voltou a esticar-se na cama, e em meio ao silêncio, percebeu, subitamente, que não dizer nada seria pior. Se ele o quisera, se eles fizeram amor, então ainda havia alguma chance e Duo não ia jogá-la fora. E Heero sempre fora assim... o controle acima de tudo. Estava fugindo por que não conseguira se controlar. Era-lhe muito necessário parecer não precisar de atenção. E repelia essas atenções quando mais as necessitava.

Heero já passava pela porta quando Duo compreendeu tudo isso. Levantou-se e foi atrás dele. Puxou-o pela camisa desequilibrando-o e jogando-o contra a parede do corredor, prendendo-o ali.

- Seu idiota! Aonde você pensa que vai? Fugir? Você não pode fugir! Nós estamos presos um ao outro por essa maldita missão! Você quer que eu acredite que o que aconteceu não significou nada pra você?

Heero não conseguia responder, espantado com a raiva na voz de Duo e com a força com que ele o prendia a parede. E o americano continuou:

- Tudo bem, mas significou muito para mim! Você não estava aqui dentro pra saber como eu me senti quando você sumiu. - E Duo apontou para a própria cabeça. - Você não tem o direito de me julgar! E eu não vou deixar você fingir que não aconteceu nada, agora a pouco. Você vai se sentir melhor se achar que foi só sexo? Tudo bem! Eu posso viver com isso. Se é só isso que você pode me dar, eu aceito, não vou pedir mais nada. Mas volta para aquele quarto. Agora!

O discurso deu tempo a Heero de se recuperar, e quando Duo acabou, foi a vez dele de empurrar o americano contra a parede do outro lado.

- Você está certo numa coisa. - Para sua surpresa, a voz saiu fria como sempre, apesar das batidas aceleradas do coração. - Não significou nada para mim. - E com isso largou Duo e voltou para o quarto.

No dia seguinte, Duo acordou sozinho na cama. Sabia que Heero estava em casa por que podia ouvir o barulho das teclas do laptop. _'O que você queria, Maxwell, café na cama?_'

Antes de chagar a sala, já de banho tomado, respirou fundo, se preparando para enfrentar o que viesse pela frente, mas sabia que o mais provável era que tivesse que encarar a lendária frieza do soldado perfeito. E ele estava certo.

* * *

O videofone tocou no meio da manhã. Se eles haviam trocado meia-dúzia de palavras era muito e Duo começou a imaginar se precisaria usar linguagem de sinais para levar aquela missão a cabo depois do que acontecera na noite passada.

- Ei, Qat! Tudo bem?

- Bom dia, Duo. Tudo bem, obrigado. Tô ligando pra saber se vocês já tem planos pro almoço hoje. Acho que o Trowa tá um pouco cansado de ficar parado sem fazer nada e pensei que uma visita de vocês podia levantar um pouco o astral dele.

Duo sorriu ante a idéia, mas depois de olhar na direção de Heero por sobre a tela do vídeo-fone e vê-lo negando com a cabeça, sua expressão ficou séria de novo.

- Humm, Qat, acho que não vai dar... Tem muita coisa pra fazer ainda e a regata está se aproximando. Os dados ainda não pararam de chegar...

- Ah, mas esse é um dos motivos por que Trowa queria que vocês viessem. Ele andou pesquisando algumas informações sobre esse cara que tem o livro-código em casa e queria discutir algumas idéias com Yuy. E eu também queria te mostrar uma adição nova ao sistema de segurança aqui da mansão que podia te interessar.

Duo olhou novamente por cima da tela e por pouco não riu da cara do japonês que agora balançava a cabeça veementemente, aceitando o convite. Só mesmo uma conversa de "negócios" com Trowa para mudar a idéia do Soldado Perfeito tão rapidamente.

- Ok, Qat. Almoço então. Estaremos aí.

**Cena do próximo capítulo:  
****;.; Sem Cena, favor aguardar a boa vontade da Mestre Carol Yui.**


End file.
